1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a display control apparatus and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The device for controlling the panel/remote controller of a home appliance and the operation control of an electronic product ranges from the mouse/keyboard of a computer and the touch panel of a mobile device, and the focus is always placed on convenience and function. In recent years, due to the advance in image detection type man-machine interface technology, contactless, hand gesture control interface is disclosed. No matter how technology evolves, the human-centered concept in product design still remains dominant. In other words, whether the hand gesture control interface possesses intuitive convenience is crucial to consumers' acceptance.
The current hand gesture operation control mainly has two types. The first type is hand trace pattern recognition method in which instructions are formatted from specific patterns formed by the movement trace of the hand such as waving, forward turning and reverse turning. In the second type, instructions are formatted by a quasi-cursor formed by hand position information. The second type is more intuitive in terms of operation control, and is superior to the first type in terms of variety or flexibility. Therefore, how to generate a mechanism corresponding to the cursor on a display in a more convenient and intuitive manner is crucial to product acceptance.
According to a conventional method, the cursor is generated by mapping the coordinates of an entire image onto a display. However, such method has the problem that the icon range corresponding to the display is too small. According to an alternate conventional, reference original points are set in an image for mapping the coordinates of the image to the display coordinates. However, the alternate conventional method makes the operator unable to control the range of operation.